


Fix

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I can, Dean does a thing, Fix-It, M/M, Season Finale, Songfic, Whump, fix you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Sam stumbled and tried to correct himself, but another set of strong arms caught him. He could see Dean and Jack in front of him. Dean was grinning in self-satisfaction and Jack looked a little...green. Confused, Sam twisted his head, expecting to be greeted with blue eyes and a straight lipped smile.He was not expecting the breath to be knocked out of him when instead he saw honey gold.A rewrite of that heart-wrenching finale, because they all deserved better.





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sam and Gabriel deserved better. Inspired by Coldplay's Fix You.

Dean knew this wasn’t going to end well.

 

Things never did. Not for him.

 

All he knew was that Lucifer had Sammy and the kid, and for all he knew the son of a bitch was torturing them both at that very moment. And the only thing he could do, his one nuclear option, was standing in front of him.

 

So, in spite of Cas’s pleading and his own internal battle, he said yes. He said yes to the asshole who had been trying to ride him for ten years. He said yes to everything he had fought, everything he knew was wrong. He said yes.

 

Everything was gonna go to hell the moment the word passed his lips, but it was the only way.

 

It was also the only way to tell his brother how sorry he was, for everything.

 

It was the only way to do what everyone said could not be done.

 

And when Michael entered him and whispered yes, he knew this was what he needed to do.

 

For better or worse.

 

XXXX

  
The moment Dean turned around and slowly blinked, Cas’s heart sank. Dean was still in there, still side by side with Michael, but as he walked up to Cas a cold shiver went down his spine.

 

Dean stopped just shy of the angel. “I had to do it, Cas,” he whispered, raising his hand.

 

Cas’s mouth went dry.

 

“But on two conditions. This is a one and done deal.”

 

Oh, he wished he could believe that.

 

Dean’s fingers suddenly snapped and air whooshed through the room.

 

“And Michael had to say yes.”

 

Cas’s brow furrowed. “Yes? To what?”

 

From the darkness a familiar form appeared and Castiel trembled as his brother appeared before him.

 

“Gabriel…”

 

XXXX

 

“No, Jack! Don’t!”

 

Sam saw the blade dig into the soft, vulnerable skin of Jack’s abdomen. The boy’s expression contorted in pain and Sam was ready to reach for the blade when the doors suddenly slammed open.

 

Dean stood there, thunder roaring as wings spread out behind him. Sam could practically feel Lucifer freeze as they both came to the same conclusion.

 

Michael.

 

The following minutes were agony. Sam wanted to rush into the fight, to help his brother despite the fact that Dean had an archangel inside of him. There was still that need, that impulse. He focused it on shielding Jack from any blows.

 

Then, with the thrust of an archangel blade and an ear-splitting scream, it was over.

 

Lucifer was dead.

 

Sam stared down at the burned out husk of a vessel, wings burnt into the concrete floor. His body vibrated with exhiliration and disbelief as Jack limped over to his side.

 

Dean’s expression of confusion and amazement mirrored his own. “Holy shit…”

 

“You did it. You killed Lucifer.”

 

Dean’s confusion shifted to joy and triumph. “I did. I fucking killed him.”

 

A shocked laugh escaped Sam’s mouth. Jack looked somewhat confused by their mirth.

 

Suddenly Dean straightened up and made a beeline for his brother. “I know you didn’t want me to say yes,” he muttered as they hugged each other. “But I had to do it. For you.”

 

“For me? Dean-”

 

“Shut up.” Dean suddenly let him go and gave him a gentle shove backward.

 

Sam stumbled and tried to correct himself, but another set of strong arms caught him. He could see Dean and Jack in front of him. Dean was grinning in self-satisfaction and Jack looked a little...green. Confused, Sam twisted his head, expecting to be greeted with blue eyes and a straight lipped smile.

 

He was not expecting the breath to be knocked out of him when instead he saw honey gold.

 

Gabe smiled back at Sam, his arms never relaxing around the younger hunter. “Hey, Sammoose.”

 

Anything else he had been prepared to say was cut off when Sam spun around and yanked Gabe into his arms. Then he leaned down, crashing his lips against Gabe’s.

 

Gabe sighed and sank into Sam’s arms, letting his hand move up and bury itself in Sam’s thick locks.

 

When they finally broke apart, Sam rested his forehead against Gabe’s and exhaled shakily. “You’re here…”

 

“Did you really think I could leave you?” He offered a quiet chuckle as he ran his hand over Sam’s chest.

 

Finally Sam looked back at his big brother. Dean’s smile was full of pride and brotherly affection. He mouthed a simple  _ thank you _ before kissing Gabriel again, desperate to make up for lost time.

 

Dean looked back at Lucifer’s body, his fingers trembling slightly as an electric current seemed to run under his skin. He could practically hear Michael purr in his ear.

 

_ Enjoy it. This peace won’t last. _

 

Cas called his name, pulling him to the surface again.

 

At least he was able to give Sam this.

 

Even if Michael destroyed him, it will have been worth it.

 

He hoped.

_Finis._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews totally sustain me, and I take requests. Happy reading!


End file.
